PERVERTNESS
by mayonice08
Summary: Bagaimana kalau si pedo!pervert!Hae menghabiskan waktunya bersama si clumsy!Innocent!Hyukjae. Aksi seperti apa yang bakal di lakukan Donghae demi mendukung pikiran pervertnya? HAEHYUK FIC. RNR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERVERTNESS**

**HAEHYUK**

**PEDO!PERVERT!HAE + CLUMSY!INNOCENT!HYUK**

**ROMANCE**

**PG 13 (MAYBE?)**

**AU!, YAOI, FAIL!HUMOR, ABAL**

**Bagaimana kalau si pervert!Hae menghabiskan waktunya bersama innocent!hyuk? #fail summary again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SCENE 1**

Donghae menyeringai senang. Ia terus-terusan memasang senyum bodoh di wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Hampir setengah jam berlalu, Donghae mem-pw kan posisinya pada sofa biru di ruang tamunya. Bukan hanya senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya, hatinya pun terlonjak bahagia mendengar kabar yang diutarakan Donghwa―kakak lelakinya. Hm, dia sudah tak sabar menunggu.

Bunyi bel yang telah dinanti Donghae akhirnya terdengar, ia dengan sigap berlari ke arah pintu apartemennya. Masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Hyung~~" Donghae menyapa Donghwa yang berdiri di depannya.

Hyung-nya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan Donghae yang super ceria.

" Mana dia?" Donghae lagsung menyerbu Donghwa, ia bahkan memutar tubuh Donghwa agar dapat dengan segera menemukan 'apa yang dicarinya'.

" Ya! Donghae! Apa-apaan sih, " Donghwa menjerit kesal. Ia nyaris tersungkur jatuh ke dalam apartemen Donghae.

Donghae tak memperhatikan lagi pekikan kesal dari Hyung-nya. Mata, hati dan otaknya telah terpaut pada satu sosok yang berdiri tenang di belakang Donghwa. Sosok yang menggemaskan, yang ingin sekali Donghae culik untuk dirinya seorang. Agar orang lain tak jatuh pada pesona sosok itu. Sosok itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang warna putih dan celana jins yang membentuk kaki rampingnya. Kulit putih pucatnya nampak indah, sangat kontras dengan rambut merah yang tampak halus dan mata bulat beningnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni. Lalu bibir itu… Donghae merindukan semuanya.

" Baby~" Donghae langsung meraih sosok itu. Membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan yang terlalu sangat erat. Ia sudah begitu rindu dengan 'kekasih kecil' nya itu.

" Ughhh… Ha-hae hyung… sesak," rintih sosok yang ada dalam pelukan Donghae.

" Ah, maafkan hyung, baby, " kata Donghae setelah tersadar dengan perlakuannya pada 'kekasih kecil'nya itu. Ia tetap memeluk sosok itu, hanya saja ia mengendurkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang 'kekasih kecil'nya.

" Ya! Jangan abaikan aku, " teriak Donghwa. Selalu saja begini, setiap ia datang bersama dengan Hyukjae―sosok dipelukan Donghae. Adiknya itu selalu menciptakan dunianya sendiri bersama makhluk kecil menggemaskan yang unyu-unyu itu.

" Hyung, kau mengganggu sekali ih. Biarkan aku bermanja dengan Hyuk baby, " tukas Donghae sambil menggerutu.

" Ya, ya, ya, tapi setidaknya setelah aku pergi. Kau boleh berbuat semaumu―" Donghwa melirik Donghae yang menyeringai. Ia salah memilih kata. " Eits bukan berarti aku membolehkanmu untuk meng'ini-itu'kan Hyukjae. Jangan harap, ikan!"

Satu pukulan melesat di kepala Donghae, membuat Donghae mengaduh sedangkan Hyukjae terkikik di pelukannya.

" Sudah, aku pulang sekarang, " Donghwa mendekati Hyukjae. Ia mengusap kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang, meski beberapa kali tangannya di tepis oleh adik lelakinya. Dan dirinya yang dihujani tatapan maut oleh sang adik.

" Hyung pulang dulu ya, minggu nanti hyung akan menjemputmu. Jangan biarkan si Ikan ini macam-macam padamu. Mengerti, Hyuk-ah?"

Hyukjae hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk.

Donghwa menoleh menatap Donghae. " Jangan macam-macam," desisnya. Donghae membalasnya dengan tatapan innocent. Seolah tak mengerti.

" Aku pergi," Donghwa berbalik. Berjalan meninggalkan si Ikan yang masih cengengesan dan Hyukjae yang innocent yang tersenyum memandang Donghae.

" Ayo masuk, baby~" Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hyukjae. Ia kemudian menuntun 'kekasih kecil'nya memasuki apartemen simple miliknya. Setelah mengunci pintu depan. Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk di sofa biru yang tepat berada di depan televisi. Sedangkan dirinya menaruh barang bawaan Hyukjae ke dalam kamarnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Khukhukhu…

Membayangkan hal itu membuat seringaian Donghae makin melebar.

" Hae hyung… " Suara Hyukjae yang cempreng tapi terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Donghae. Menyadarkan Donghae dari pikirannya yang sudah tak bisa dikatakan suci lagi. Ia segera beranjak menemui Hyukjae-nya.

Dari kamar ia melihat Hyukjae yang berlari. Aissh! Baru saja ia akan berteriak menyuruh Hyukjae untuk berjalan biasa tanpa meloncat-loncat ala anak SD―meski sebenarnya Hyukjae memang masih SD. Sekarang Donghae mendapati Hyukjae tengah terduduk di lalntai, setelah kakinya tersandung karpet. Hyukjae kini hampir menangis, bola matanya yang bening mulai basah. Pipinya yang ranum semakin memerah, dan bibir merah plumnya pun semakin mempesona saat Hyukjae menggigitnya untuk menahan suara tangisnya yang akan pecah.

Donghae segera menghampiri Hyukjae-nya. Berlutut di depan Hyukjae, lalu meraih tubuh mungil Hyukjae dan lagi-lagi memeluknya.

Ia menenangkan Hyukjae yang akan meledakkan tangisnya. Menepuk punggung Hyukjae yang gemetar. Sambil tentunya―mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumi leher Hyukjae. Donghae selalu pervert dan itu hanya berlaku untuk Hyukjae.

" Ah… hyung, aku sudah gag apa-apa. Tapi…" ucapan lirih Hyukjae hanya ditanggapi oleh gumaman Donghae. Donghae masih sibuk dengan aksi pervertnya pada tubuh Hyukjae.

" Hyung… kenapa kau meremas itu ku?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae kali ini membawa alam sadar Donghae kembali.

" Huh?" Donghae memandang wajah Hyukjae. Sedang yang dipandang, menunduk malu-malu.

" Kenapa hyung meremas pantatku, geli tauk, " bisik Hyukjae sambil mendaratkan pukulan ringan di lengan Donghae.

Donghae makin menyeringai dam cengengesan (?) setelahnya. Hm, ternyata tubuhnya begitu menyukai Hyukjae. hingga ia tak sadar tangannya telah bergerak dengan sangat terampil di bawah sana. Ia mengusapkan ujung hidungnya di tengkuk Hyukjae.

" Tapi kau suka, kan Hyuk baby?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat ke sexy-sexyan.

Suara erangan dari mulut mungil Hyukjae terdengar, sebelum Donghae mengangkat tubuh kecil milik kekasihnya. Membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ya, liburan kali ini. Akan menjadi surga bagi Donghae, karena Hyukjaenya hidup dan tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan dirinya.

Benar-benar menyenangkan. Khukhukhu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END ATO TBC (?)**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, bukan ngapalin rumus matematik yg banyak bgt, ak malah bikin fic ancur2an,

Doain aja besok pak ama bu Dosennya gag sangar waktu jaga ujian,

Ak balik lagi, abis bobo siang lagsung dapet ide pervert.. muahahaha

Jadi deh fic ini, tapi bakal di jamin ke ancurannya ya. Selalu ak buatnya fic gag bermutu. Trus masih ada typo juga di fic ini, belum sempet ngedit nih.

Para haehyuk shipper~~ pada suka gag? Jempolnya diangkat ya? XD

Kalo bingung, disini tuh Hae umurnya brapa. Trus juga tingkahnya kayak om2 mesum, puahaha.. tapi ak suka, daripada buat bad!hae#lirikficygsatunya

Umur hae itu 19 th, sedang hyuk baby baru 10 th.

Bisa2nya ya ak buat cerita ababil kayak gini.

Yg penting HIDUP PERVERT HAE!

Satu lagi, ini bakal jadi fic berchapter, juga bakal berakhir kayak begini aja. Terserah kalian, ungkapin keinginannya di kolom review yah.

Jangan lupa baca fic 'Leaving' sama 'Raining' yak#promosi terselubung

Muaahh muaahh Haehyuk shipper~~

Silver pamit dulu…..


End file.
